the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Blades: The Players
The Blades of Paradigm is the collective name of a band of explorers, ambassadors, and unintentional heroes whose fame has spread throught the entire continent of Paradigm. Below are shorts blurbs about each of them. Perimi Meadowflower: The unofficial 'leader' of the Blades. Perimi is a Mattimeo whom earns her living as a historian and novelist. She excels in outdoor survival, historical lore, and weilding a qi infused crossbow on her wrist. Perimi is played by Essa. Fam '''is an elementalist from the Eastern Dynasty. Though she is blind, her handicap enhances, rather than detracts, from her fame. Fam is an expert in the culinary arts, mon, and unarmed fighting techniques. She serves the Blades as the group's moral and ethical advisor. Fam is played by Tyche. '''Lulu '''is a Braman from the Maktatui jungle. A shaman with a deep affinity for nature, Lulu serves the Blades as a spiritual advisor and consultant in the shamanistic arts. Lulu is played by Lulu. '''Raka '''is a Savannah King from the Pradamir. In addition to being an exceptionally skilled fencer Raka is very skilled in public speaking. He serves the Blades as the team's negotiator and social point man. '''Feena '''is from the Calla Lowlands and comes from a fishing family. She is an extremely skilled navigator, a talent and skill she puts to use guiding the Blades to where they need to go. '''Tyche '''travels with the group plying her trade as a handyman and keeping the crews' armour, weapons, gear, and wagon in decent working order. The real skill this Mattimeo posses though is catburglary; she is a master of sneaking into and out of places; usually with a rich haul. Tyche is played by Tyche. '''Grery is a Nain mercenary from the Western Empire. An exile from his people, he wanders the land seeking revenge on those that wronged his family so many years ago. He wields a flanged mace with a red ribbon tied around its handle and dwarvish writing along its shaft. Grery is played by Alasdair. '''Lydda '''is Grery's personal handmaiden, a Mattimeo slave given to the Nain as a reward for rescuing a human settlement from a war troll that had been terrorizing it. Lydda primarly serves Grery but also works for the rest of the Blades. She keeps the pocket house neat and tidy, does the sewing and patchwork, and cooks most of the meals. Lydda is an NPC. '''Thwarmp '''is a goblin whom was taken in by the Blades after he helped them with a mission and since that time has become a full fledged member. Thwarmp serves the group as the advisor about monster races, their habits, and habitats. A master weaponsmith, Thwarmp also makes weapons for the Blades and for sale. Thwarmp is played by Hareld. The Avatar Gifts When Damiyo Gaisuke of the Eastern Dynasty predicted that the Blades of Paradigm were the individuals referred of in the Prophecy, he was absolutely correct. Infused with spiritual power by the various Pantheons of Paradigm's cultures; each of the Blades possesses at least one--and as many as three--extremely powerful gifts. These gifts are only temporary. When the Blades succeeded in their Divine Mandate: to restore balance to the world by helping the Free People defend themselves from and destroy the Eastern Dynasty the Gods will take back their gifts. '''Perimi '''has three Avatar Gifts. She is able to rally demoralized troops to a fighting morale, she receives enigmatic visions of future events that usually require interpretation by Lulu, and she is able to see individuals marked by the Divine and channel the Gods' powers through herself in order to make those marked individuals into Avatars. '''Fam '''has been given the power to do something no other Elementalist has ever been able to do or will ever be able to do: she can manipulate all four elements instad of the traditional one. '''Raka '''has been gifted with two abilities. He can speak powerful hypnotic suggestions and (usually) cause people to see things his way, agree with him, and do as he asks. This gift effects not only a single individual but entire groups at once. He is also able to detect spoken lies and falsehoods. '''Lulu '''Has had two gifts bestowed upon her. As the Avatar of the Wild she is able to converse with and command any natural animal, no matter how tame or wild. In addition, no animal will ever attack her under any circumstance. '''Feena '''has been bestowed with the ability to know how to get to any location. When her Gift is activated Feena receives a mental image of a bright red line that guides the group to exactly where it needs to be to meet their goals. This ability can locate hidden and mythical cities, habitations, and areas; and can also be used to locate hidden objects or people. '''Grery '''has been Gifted with the ability to speak, read, and write any language he comes into contact with. Even if he hears only a single word of a foreign dialect he will be able to converse as if he were a native speaker. Grery also receives cryptic images of past events when he handles an object.